Perfektion
by Gomorrha
Summary: Harry findet den perfekten Mann, um eine lang gehegte Fantasie zu erfüllen. Dreier Harry Draco Lucius,Sadist!Harry,Inzest,Gewalt,nicht jugendfrei!


_Harry Potter und die dazu gehörenden Figuren sind Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling!_

_Warnung: Dreier, Inzest, Sadist!Harry, Vergewaltigung, slash, graphisch, Gewalt!_

_Smut-One-Shot_

_M-RATING! DIESE GESCHICHTE IST NUR FÜR LESER ab **18 **GEEIGNET!

* * *

_

**P E R F E K T I O N**

Ich fand den perfekten Mann im Waschraum eines Muggel Restaurants in London. Sein Haar war blond, hatte das typische Malfoy Blond, doch er trug es in einem modernen Kurzhaarschnitt. Sein Gesicht war eine perfekt gemeißelte Imitation von Lucius' Zügen bevor er vor fünf Jahren, nur wenige Tage nach meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag, von einem Dementor geküßt worden war. Er war groß und muskulös, fast einen Kopf größer als ich. Sein Körper schrie geradezu Stärke und Autorität, aber der perfekteste seiner Körperteile war sein Penis.

Er war extrem lang und dick, die Größe die dir den Mund wässrig macht aber deinen Arsch schmerzen läßt, nur durchs Ansehen. Ein Stück meiner Träume, aber unglücklicherweise nichts was ich selbst besaß. Ich war gut bestückt, die perfekte Größe, wenn man mich fragt, aber nicht die Größe, die den unter dir zum Schreien bringt nur weil du in ihn eindringst.

Das war genau was ich brauchte, wonach ich gesuchte hatte, seit sich diese Fantasie in meinem Hinterkopf eingenistet hatte. Ich wollte, dass er mit mir nach Hause ging! Er bemerkte mich als ich mit hungrigem Blick auf sein Glied starrte während er dort am Pissoir stand. Ich lächelte ihn an, und als er mein Lächeln erwiderte wußte ich, dass es in Ordnung war ihn zu fragen, ob er mit mir nach Hause kommen und mir helfen wollte heute Nacht eine meiner Fantasien zu erfüllen.

Er war interessiert, also tranken wir etwas zusammen. Ich erklärte, was ich von ihm wollte, zeigte ihm ein Foto von meinem Freund und war verzückt als er bereitwillig zustimmte. Er gab zu, dass es auch eine seiner Fantasien wäre. Oh, er war pure Perfektion! Sogar seine Stimme erinnerte mich an Lucius! Sein dreckiges Grinsen sagte mir, dass er eine verwandte Seele war, genau so war, wie ich mir vorstellte, dass Lucius zu Lebzeiten wahrscheinlich gewesen war.

Als wir meine Wohnung erreichten schlug mein Herz wie ein Vorschlaghammer in meiner Brust und meine Hose spannte bereits im Schritt. Ich sperrte die Tür auf, betrat die luxuriöse Wohnung und genoß den Schock auf Dracos Gesicht. Merlin, sein Gesichtsausdruck alleine brachte mich fast dazu, gleich an Ort und Stelle in meiner Hose zu kommen! Ich schloss seinen Mund mit einem listigen Kuss und lächelte voller Vorfreude.

"Hallo, Liebling!" Ich schenkte ihm mein süßestes Lächeln. Draco schaute mich verwirrt an.

"Wer ist das?" fragte er mit leicht zitternder Stimme. Niemand sonst würde es bemerkt haben, aber ich hatte meinen Freund in den vier Jahren unseres Zusammenseins in- und auswendig kennengelernt.

"Ich habe ihn heute in einem Restaurant getroffen und ihn nach Hause eingeladen. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung für dich?" sagte ich mit Unschuldsmiene, während ich innerlich wie ein Wahnsinniger lachte.

Draco hatte zu gutes Benehmen, war zu wohlerzogen, um seine wahre Meinung dazu vor einem Fremden zu äußern, also stimmte er natürlich herzlich zu und brachte Getränke für uns alle, war wie immer der perfekte Gastgeber. Der Muggel und ich setzten uns an die Enden meines gemütlichen Sofas, sodass Draco gezwungen war zwischen uns Platz zu nehmen. Draco zuckte vor Schreck zusammen als der Fremde, der seinem Vater geradezu unheimlich ähnlich sah, seine Hand auf Dracos Oberschenkel legte. Er wollte ihn mit einer wütenden Bemerkung auf den Lippen abwehren als die Hand einem verbotenen Weg in Richtung seiner Genitalien folgte, aber ich war schneller und umklammerte seine Handgelenke um seine Arme vor seiner Brust gekreuzt festzuhalten.

"Was tust du?" keuchte Draco mit vor Angst weit aufgerissenene Augen.

"Komm schon, Draco, Ich will das! Ich will zusehen, wie er dich nimmt. Das ist der Grund warum ich ihn heute nacht mit nach Hause gebracht habe. Wehr' dich nicht dagegen!" flüsterte ich in sein Ohr um sofort danach an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern, und schließlich fing ich seinen Mund in einem harten und fordernden Kuss ein. Draco wehrte sich nie gegen mich, sagte nie nein, dafür war er zu gut erzogen worden. Ich war, nachdem ich Voldemort getötet hatte, seine Autoritätsfigur geworden, hatte Lucius' Platz in Dracos persönlicher Hierarchie eingenommen. Lucius hatte sehr gute Arbeit geleistet mit der Erziehung seines Sohnes. Wäre er noch am Leben gewesen, hätte ich ihm danken wollen für den perfekten kleinen Geliebten, den er mir gegeben hatte.

Ich fühlte wie Draco sich verkrampfte, als das Geräusch eines sich öffnenden Reißverschlusses ertönte, und verstärkte den Druck auf seine Handgelenke. Leckende und saugende Geräusche hallten im Raum wider und bald keuchte er kleine Protestbezeugungen in meinen Mund während er seine Augen fest geschlossen hielt. Ich wußte, dass er es haßte, aber es war mir egal, weil es das war was ich wollte. Dumbledore hatte mir alles beigebracht, was es über Manipulation zu wissen gab, darüber wie man Menschen dazu verwendete um zu bekommen was man wollte.

Was ich wollte war zuzusehen wie jemand, der wie Lucius aussah, ihn vertrat, Draco nahm. Das war genau was ich mir immer als 'richtig' vorgestellt hatte. Lucius hatte immer Sex und Macht ausgestrahlt, während Draco schon immer der 'Nimm mich, zähme mich, kontrolliere mich' Typ gewesen war. Ich liebte meinen Draco, also gab ich ihm was er brauchte!

Ich gab seinen Mund frei und der Fremde richtete sich wieder auf, offensichtlich erfreut über die Tränen in Dracos Augen. Das war vielversprechend, oh, so vielversprechend. Ich zog Draco hoch, ignorierte seine Proteste, sein Flehen, und zerrte ihn ins Schlafzimmer um ihn so rauh wie möglich auf das riesige Bett zu stoßen. Der Muggel grinste als er sich umsah und mein Spielzeug, das überall im Raum verstreut war, erblickte. Auf dem Raum lag ein dauerhafter Zauber um die Nachbarn nicht durch ungewöhnliche Laute aufzuschrecken. Draco war ein Schreier.

"Zieh dich aus, Draco!" Ich mußte meine Stimme nicht erheben, da er wußte, dass ich ihn bestrafen würde, wenn er nicht sofort gehorchte. Mein Draco hatte seine Lektion schon zu Beginn unserer Beziehung gelernt. Es hatte endlos viele Tage gebraucht, an denen er das Haus wegen der vielen Striemen und Blutergüsse, die seinen Körper geziert hatten, nicht verlassen konnte. Ich beobachtete mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen wie Draco sich seiner Kleidung entledigte und diese über einen Stuhl faltete, während ich und der Fremde uns ebenfalls entblößten.

Die beiden waren ein Bild reinster Perfektion! Sogar ihr Körperbau ließ die beiden wie Vater und Sohn erscheinen. Der Fremde war zwar ein wenig größer als Draco, seine Schultern breiter und sein Körper nicht so feingliedrig wie Dracos, aber im Großen und Ganzen paßten die beiden wunderbar zusammen. Der Muggel erschien keinen Tag über vierzig, seine Muskeln noch straff und sein Körper fit. Dracos Augen öffneten sich schon fast lachhaft weit als er seinen ersten Blick darauf erhaschte, was in ihn eindringen sollte. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah mich flehentlich an.

"Harry, bitte, tu mir das nicht an. Er ist viel zu groß für mich!" So süß, er bettelte obwohl er wußte, dass er nichts damit erreichen würde! Mein Glied zuckte wieder und ich stöhnte fast vor Aufregung. Der Muggel ging nun zu ihm, ergriff sein Kinn strafend und zwang seine Zunge in den Mund meines Liebsten, während Draco gegen den breiten Brustkorb des Muggels drückte und versuchte ihn wegzudrängen. Merlin, ich konnte das Stöhnen, das meine Lippen verließ, nun nicht mehr zurückhalten. Das war es!

"Kämpfe nicht gegen mich an, Draco!" zischte der imposante Fremde gebieterisch. Draco erbebte und ließ seine Arme an seine Seiten fallen. Ja, das war es was er brauchte! Ich holte das Öl, das ich als Gleitmittel verwendete, wenn Draco ein guter Junge gewesen war und sich eine Belohung verdient hatte. Nicht dass er sich heute dementsprechend benommen hätte, aber er würde das Öl brauchen um das Riesenteil in sich aufnehmen zu können. Draco sah tatsächlich dankbar aus dafür! Braver Junge! Ich beugte ihn unwirsch über das Bett und stieß einen ölig-schlüpfrigen Finger in ihn während der Muggel sein Glied ebenfalls mit Öl bedeckte. Merlin, der Anlick dieses mächtigen Ständers ließ mir das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen! Das war es was ein gnädiger Gott erschaffen hatte!

Ich zog meinen Finger aus dem Anus meines Liebsten im Bewußtsein, dass ich ihn nicht gedehnt hatte, sondern nur das Eindringen etwas erleichtert hatte, indem ich seinen Schließmuskel leicht geöffnet hatte. Draco wußte es auch und ein einsamer Schluchzer schüttelte seinen Körper. Ich liebte es wenn er weinte! Der Fremde setzte sich auf den Rand des riesigen Bettes und zog Draco zu sich.

"Du wirst dich auf mich setzen, Draco! Zeig mir wie hart du im Nehmen bist, kleiner Drache!" Draco starrte den blonden Mann mit großen Augen an, erschauerte wieder und sah mich flehentlich an bevor der Fremde ihn umdrehte und Draco´s Füße ausßerhalb seiner positionierte. Er zwang ihn mit weit geöffneten Beinen über ihm zu stehen und zog ihn herunter auf sein pulsierendes Glied. Dracos verzog sein Gesicht als die Eichel in seine Spalte presste. Seine Hand versuchte das steinharte Glied an seinen Anus zu führen und dort zu stabilisieren. Der Fremde hielt Draco´s Hüften, zog ihn noch härter herunter, während ich seine Schultern festhielt.

"Bitte, Harry..." wimmerte Draco und klammerte sich an meine Arme um das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

"Setz dich auf mich, Draco, sei ein guter Junge!" herrschte ihn der Fremde nun an. Man konnte die sexuelle Erregung schon klar auf seinem Gesicht erkennen.

Draco war der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen und der Fremde verlor die Geduld. Er drückte Draco mit aller Kraft nach unten und drang brutal in ihn ein. Draco schrie auf. Seine grauen Augen spiegelten seinen Schmerz und Schock wieder und trafen meine leuchtenden Augen. Ich lächelte, zufrieden mit meinem Süßen, als er mir gab was ich wollte und ich ihm gab was er brauchte.

Oh ja, ja, ja! Er weinte nun laut; große, silbrige Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinunter als wir ihn härter hinunter drückten, ihn zwangen mehr von diesem Monster in sich aufzunehmen. Ich beugte mich hinunter um ihn zu küssen, seine Tränen zu kosten, sein Stöhnen. Ein weiteres Mal half der Fremde mit seinen kraftvollen Händen auf Dracos milchig weißen Hüften nach bis ein wimmernder Draco auf seinem Schoß saß, das riesige Glied des Muggels qualvoll tief in seinen Eingeweiden. Der Muggel spreizte seine Beine weiter, zwang Dracos noch weiter auseinander bis er keinen Halt mehr fand und gezwungen war sich mit all seinem Gewicht auf den Ständer zu setzen, der ihn zu einem Grad ausfüllte den Draco noch nie zuvor erfahren hatte.

Ich stöhnte wieder und kniete mich vor meinen Liebsten, küßte die kleine Ausbuchtung, die die Penetration auf seinem flachen, muskulösen Bauch erzeugt hatte. Dracos Glied war komplett schlaff, er schien zu starke Schmerzen zu haben, um den Ritt zu genießen. Meine Finger glitten suchend hinter seine Hoden, strichen über die Grenze zwischen seinem Schließmuskel und dem eingedrungenen Penis, erfühlten wie unglaublich weit er gedehnt war, fühlten wie Blut und Öl sich zwischen seinen Beinen vermischten.

Oh, er bettelte mich wieder an, flehte mich an, ihn von seinen Qualen zu befreien! Köstlich! Ich würde ihm den Schmerz nehmen! Ich beugte mich vor und saugte seinen schlaffen Penis in meinen Mund, leckte ihn, spielte mit seinen Hoden, massierte sein Perineum, knetete seine Hinterbacken. Er weinte noch immer, doch sein Körper gab mir andere Zeichen, sagte mir, dass er meine Zuwendung genoß! Der Fremde hatte Draco zu sich gezogen bis dessen Kopf auf seiner Schulter zu liegen kam. Seine Finger spielten grob mit Dracos Brustwarzen während er mit einem grausamen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht in sein Ohr flüsterte.

Dracos Glied wurde langsam steif und ich küsste seine wunderschönen, roten Lippen, teilte den Geschmack des ersten Tropfens seiner Erregung mit ihm als ich meine Zunge in seinen Mund schob. Der Fremde hatte seine eleganten Hände nun wieder auf Dracos Hüften und hob und senkte meinen blonden Liebling. Er stöhnte in Ekstase während Draco vor Schmerzen wimmerte. Es war offensichtlich nicht zufriedenstellend für den Fremden, da er Draco bald völlig von sich schob und ihm befahl sich auf das Bett zu legen. Dracos Schritte waren eher ein Stolpern, und Blut rann in einem winzigen Rinnsal an der Innenseite seiner Schenkel herunter.

Der Muggel hakte Dracos Beine über seine Schultern und entblößte seinen geschundenen Eingang, als er meinen Liebsten unter sich fast in der Mitte zusammenklappte, indem er sich auf ihn legte. Seine glänzende Erektion war bereit, sich wieder einen Weg in meinen geschundenen Liebsten zu erzwingen. Ich erschauerte in Vorfreude. Der Fremde sah mich kurz nachdenklich an bevor er Draco zum Rand des Bettes schob um dessen Kopf darüber hängen zu lassen. Ich grinste. Gleichgesinnte Seelen! In dieser Position konnte ich meinen Steifen tief in diese süße Kehle zwingen, doch ich wollte Draco zuerst schreien hören.

Der Muggel schien instinktiv zu erahnen was ich brauchte, was er selbst auch brauchte. Er positionierte sich und stieß brutal in meinen Liebsten. Merlin, sein Schrei! Draco kreischte! Wunderbare Zuckungen liefen durch meinen Körper bei diesem Klang. Er versuchte verzweifelt mit all seiner Kraft den Fremden von sich zu stoßen, aber bald wurden seine Handgelenke wie in einem Schraubstock neben seinem Kopf festgehalten. Draco war so wunderschön, wenn er Schmerzen litt! Ich konnte nicht länger warten, ich mußte an dem Spaß teilhaben und nahm seinen Mund in Besitz. Seine gequälten Schreie vibrierten auf der empfindlichen Haut meines Gliedes, erhöhten die Ekstase als ich hart in ihn stieß, ihn fast erstickte als ich mein brennendes Fleisch in seine Kehle zwang. Der blonde Fremde schob Draco mit jedem seiner schonungslosen Stöße in meine Richtung, erhöhte den Druck hinter meinen Stößen. Es war einfach himmlisch!

Es dauerte nicht lange genug. Der Muggel zischte und stöhnte auf meinem Liebsten, nannte Draco eine "dreckige kleine Hure", seinen "schönen Engel", seinen "kleinen Drachen". Seine Bewegungen wurden härter und schneller als sogar ich es für möglich gehalten hätte, bis er mit einem wilden Knurren seinen Samen tief in die Gedärme meines Liebsten schoss. Ich fühlte wie sich meine Hoden hoben bis meine Stöße instinktiv wurden und ich alles in den Mund meines blonden Lieblings ergoß, was ich zu geben hatte. Ich rief Dracos Namen als mein Körper sich auf dem Höhepunkt meiner Ekstase verkrampfte und in unkrontrollierbare Zuckungen verfiel. Nachdem ich mich völlig entleert hatte zog ich mein langsam erschlaffendes Glied bedauernd zurück. Draco hustete und würgte. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt, meinen Steifen zu schlucken. Schade, wirklich schade, denn dies war der einzige Makel meines sonst perfekten Liebhabers.

Draco zitterte, hustete und weinte nun. Er konnte kaum seinen Kopf zurück auf die Matratze heben, so sehr hatten wir ihn ausgelaugt! Ich konnte das zufriedene Grinsen, das um meine Lippen spielte, nicht unterdrücken. Ich ließ mich neben Draco aufs Bett fallen und strich mit meinen Fingern durch sein seidiges Haar, küsste seine geschwollenen Lippen.

"Ich liebe dich, Draco! Du warst wundervoll!" Draco lächelte glücklich. Mich zufriedenzustellen war sein höchstes Ziel im Leben, egal was es ihn kostete. Ich beugte mich über seinen muskulösen Bauch und leckte sein Sperma von seiner salzigen Haut. Er hatte geschrien, er hatte Qualen erlitten, aber das war es was mein Draco brauchte. Er war gekommen während er brutal gerammt wurde von dem größten Penis, den ich jemals die Freude hatte erblicken zu dürfen.

"Ich wußte, dass du es mögen würdest!" sagte ich und grinste verschmitzt.

"So wunderschön!" flüsterte der Fremde, als er wie in Trance meinen Liebsten anstarrte und jedes noch so kleinste Detail in sich aufnahm. Er streckte seine Hand aus und begann mit Dracos Haaren zu spielen, seinen Lippen, malte mit seinen Fingerspitzen Muster auf der schweißglitzernden Haut meines Liebsten, küsste ihn. Als er aufstand und meine Spielzeuge in Augenschein nahm fühlte ich mein bestes Stück zu neuem Leben erwachen.

Er zögerte als er eine lange, dünne und speziell grausame Eisenrute in Händen hielt, während seine Augen über mich und Draco schweiften. Der Muggel schritt zielbewußt zum Bett wo er die Finger seiner linken Hand in die seidigen, blonden Haare meines Liebsten verknotete und ihn brutal vom Bett zog. Draco wehrte sich vehement und schrie vor Schmerz laut auf. Nichtsdestotrotz zwang ihn der kräftigere Muggel auf Hände und Knie und sah mich einladend an.

"Willst du die kleine Schlampe nicht nehmen?" Sicher doch! Ich wollte nichts lieber als in dieses geschundene, mißhandelte Loch zu stoßen und meinen Draco zum Schreien zu bringen. Ich grinste als ich mich hinter ihm niederkniete und schonungslos in ihn eindrang. Oh, wie sehr muß es ihm weh getan haben! Ich mußte ihn aufrecht halten, meine starken Hände auf seinen Hüften als Stütze, während er schrie und wimmerte. Die eiserne Rute traf den Rücken meines Liebsten vor meinen lustverschleierten Augen mit brutaler Gewalt und schnitt sofort eine rote Linie in seine weiche, weiße Haut. Ein unheiliges, grausames Leuchten schien in den Augen des Fremden als ich zu ihm hoch sah und er die biegsame Rute wieder fallen ließ mit etwas wie Zorn in seinen perfekten Gesichtzügen.

Ich stöhnte lustvoll auf, als Draco sich unter den unbarmherzigen Schlägen vor Schmerzen krümmte, und stieß noch härter zu, verdoppelte seinen Schmerz. Seine Schreie wurden heiser und wurden von schluchzenden Atemzügen unterbrochen. Draco flehte seinen Vater an, aufzuhören. Mein Plan funktionierte perfekt! Draco hatte den fremden Muggel bedingungslos als seinen Vater in diesem sexuellen Spielchen akzeptiert.

"Du warst ein unartiger Junge, Draco! Du weißt, dass ich dich dafür bestrafen muss." zischte der Fremde und ließ die Rute wieder und wieder auf den blutigen Rücken meines bedauernswerten Liebsten fallen. Es war zu viel für mich; ich kam so hart wie noch nie zuvor. Als ich mich aus dem geschundenen Körper zurückzog, schwieg auch die Rute, und die Liebe meines Lebens fiel mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht kraftlos zu Boden. Blut floss von seinem ruinierten Rücken in Strömen über seine Rippen und befleckte den weichen Teppich. Draco weinte erschöpft und streckte seine Hand nach dem Muggel aus, der sich neben den jüngeren Blonden gehockt hatte und nun wieder über das seidige Haar strich.

"Es tut mir leid, Vater! Ich liebe dich!" schluchzte Draco.

Ich grinste wie ein Irrer bei dieser Vorstellung! Mein Plan war ein Meisterwerk! Der Abend war zu Ende und der Fremde und ich zogen uns wieder an, während wir meinen zugrunde gerichteten Liebsten auf dem Boden liegen ließen, schluchzend, zitternd und blutend.

Ich bekam den Schock meines Lebens als der 'Muggel' plötzlich einen Zauberstab aus seinem Sakko zog und ihn direkt auf mich richtete. Seile wanden sich schnell wie der Blitz um meinen Körper und machten es mir unmöglich mich zu bewegen um meinem Draco zu helfen als der Fremde zu seinem verängstigten, jüngeren Ebenbild ging und sie beide aus meinem Leben apparierte.

Zu spät verstand ich die Bedeutung von Perfektion...

_**Ende

* * *

**_

_A/N - Für alle, die es noch nicht durchschaut haben - der Fremde war Lucius selbst, der seiner Todesstrafe entkommen war, indem er, sagen wir mal, eine bedauernswerte Person ins Nirvana gevielsaftet hatte. __Draco hat ihn ab Nennung seines früheren Kosenamens erkannt, nur Harry blieb im Dunkeln. Naja, Strafe muss sein!_


End file.
